Simon Moneta
Simon Moneta (サイモンモネータ, Saimon Monēta) aka Bandito is a member of the Guild Monoceros Horn. He uses Requip and Memory-Make. Appearance Simon has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair that ends at the base of his neck, and he keeps it unkempt and parted down the middle. He also has a faded goatee. Simon wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He wears white gloves. He also wears something around his neck that looks like a fanged bottom jaw that is positioned along his neck. Personality While he always has a sword on him, named Melpomene, he has stated that he hates close combat. He would much rather stand back and watch others fight or do his fighting from a distance. Because of his desire to fight from a distance Simon has said multiple times that he wishes he knew more long range magics. It has been thought that the reason he prefers long-ranged fighting is because he fears death. Simon has proven himself to by loyal to Adrasteia Bethania and the Guild, while he doesn't particularly care for the jobs that come in. Because he doesn't particularly care for the jobs, he doesn't take many and therefore hasn't done much to make himself be considered a candidate as an S-Class Mage. History Simon joined Monoceros Horn shortly after it was formed and has been a part of it ever since. At some point, during a job for he crossed paths with a Fire-Make Mage and the memories of the fight lead to Simon learning of Memory-Make and a way to put those memories to use. The rest of his history is in the dark as he doesn't talk about himself, his past or anything he's done before joining the Guild. Synopsis Equipment Melpomene (メルポメネ, Merupomene): is the name of Simon's blade which is a standard-sized katana. It sports a pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a yellow color, and the sheath is a metallic-gold color. This blade seems to hold no inherant special powers and seems to be nothing more than a blade. Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power: Despite the impressive amounts of magic he has, Simon hasn't shown any outstanding mastery of the magics he has demonstrated, beyond one or two powerful spells. The reason for this is unclear. Expert Marksman: Simon has a condition where his right eye has far superior vision than his left eye, making it so that he has incredible perception if he is using only his right eye. He takes full advantage of this while using his Requip magic by covering his left eye with an eyepiece. Requip: a common Holder Magic that allows the user to store items in pocket dimensions. Simon appears to only have one real outfit that he uses with this magic, though he can summon the pistols independantly if he so chooses. * Bandito (無法者, Muhōmono): In this outfit he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. An eyepiece appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to his left eye, with a flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the eyepiece around to the back of his head. The whole eyepiece is connected by two chains around his right eye. Simon's outfit consists of his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appear to end at his wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms and fur-covered holsters for his pistols. **'Pinpoint Shot' (ショットを突き止める, Shotto o Tsukitomeru): unnamed "spell", Simon shoots at the target with incredible accuracy and can hit a weak point in armor or shoot through a defense easily. He usually says "Bullseye" when the shot hits. **'1000 Gun Barrage' (千銃弾幕, Sen Jū Danmaku): Holding out his right pistol, Simon charges multiple magic bullets around its barrel simultaneously, before firing a barrage of them at his opponent. The bullets continue to fire from these points repeatedly. Even while firing, Simon can adjust his aim to redirect the attack. Memory-Make: is a Caster Molding Magic that allows the user to mold and give form to memories. While this magic has incredible capabilities, Simon has yet to master this magic. *'Memory-Make: Never Ending Wolves' (オオカミを終わることのない, Ōkami o Owaru Koto no Nai): A spell Simon obtained after a battle he experienced against a certain Fire-Make mage. Simon creates a pack of wolves that appear to be made of fire that will relentlessly chase down and attack his opponents. The wolves explode on contact with their target(s). No matter how much these wolves are attacked, they never seem to go away until they attack successfully, Simon runs out of magic or, in rare instances, calls off the attack. *'Memory-Make: Phantom Sword' (幻の剣, Maboroshi no Ken): Simon got this memory while fighting a mage who used Arms Dealer Magic. He is able to summon swords made of magical energy from his bandoleers, which vaguely resemble Melpomene,which he normally wields, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. This is a sort of last resort spell as he prefers to fight from a distance. *'Memory-Make: Fear of Death' (死の恐怖, Shinokyōfu): a near-death experience gave Simon this spell. He creates a cloaked skeletal figure that wields a massive weapon, it is unclear exactly what this spell does but it instills massive amounts of fear into those who see it. Beyond that this spell's capabilities are unknown. Gallery Bandito Requip.png|Requip: Bandito 1000 Gun Barrage.jpg|1000 Gun Barrage Memory Make Never Ending Wolves.jpg|Memory-Make: Never Ending Wolves Memory Make Phantom Sword.jpg|Memory-Make: Phantom Sword Memory Make Fear of Death.jpg|Memory-Make: Fear of Death Trivia *Appearance and abilities are based on those of Coyote Starrk from Bleach *'Moneta' is the name of the Roman goddess of memory *'Melpomene' is the name of the Muse of Tragedy *Before anyone starts yelling I got permission to use Memory-Make from Perchan Category:Male Category:Males Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Requip User Category:Gun User Category:Mage Category:Mages